U.S.J. Incident
This article, 'U.S.J Incident', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up holding Shiro in his arms. He looked at the clock seeing that it was 5:16 AM. 'Good thing we don't leave til' 11:35' Ryuu thought to himself. His head was hurting due to his hangover. He got up carefully, making sure not to wake Ryuu up. He went to his room to see Koki sleeping peacefully, causing him to smile. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers and took two. He went to the hideout's kitchen to get some water. He took the pills and heard someone sighing. The red-haired male turned to see Shigaraki. "Hey, Ten. Why you up so early?" Ryuu asked, the bags under his eyes darker than usual, which Shigaraki didn't fail to notice. "I was worried about Shiro." Shigaraki responded. "She has insomnia and is highly plagued by nightmares. But now they seem to be worse because of what that horrible man did." "From what I heard, that man is fucking disgusting. Although I don't know him, I really hate him. And Shiro told me that...whenever my eyes are dull, it reminds her of that man's eyes...but she always said she doesn't dislike my eyes for some reason." Ryuu said, teal eyes staring at the table he was now sitting at with Shigaraki. "He only became that way after his wife died. Honestly, even before he wasn't the most pleasant person, but he was not abusive. Then he started drinking, and... it started." Shigaraki looked down at the table. "When we were younger, she used to smile every day with me. When we played together, she was always smiling and that smile never ceased. I love her smile. If you could see it, it would be the most beautiful thing you have ever witnessed. But..." Shigaraki gritted his teeth. "She doesn't smile anymore. I love her smile, her laugh. But that horrible man broke her. He made her grow up before it was her time to. It just isn't fair..." Ryuu gritted his teeth. "If he was still alive...oh god knows what would be comin' for him. It's utterly sick how he could treat such a young child like that. Til' this day Shiro blames everything on her when none of it is her fault." "The thing is... his body may not be alive but his soul is... That's the only thing that could make him come to life." Shigaraki said. "If he does come to life, though...we need to protect Shiro at all costs. I can tell she's still traumatized by him and wouldn't be able to defend herself if she was alone." Ryuu explained. "It just...makes me sad to see Shiro like this...and....and I wanna make her smile." Shigaraki paused. "It seems like we have the same goal in mind. Who can fulfill that goal, I wonder..." Suddenly, both of them heard a noise and looked to see Shiro awake, rubbing her eye. "Morning..." "Mornin', Shiro." Ryuu replied. "Morning...." Shigaraki said. "You guys want some coffee?" Ryuu asked, getting up to make some coffee. "Sure." Shigaraki nodded. Shiro nodded. "Red hair... what happened last night...?" Shigaraki looked at Ryuu with eyes that asked him 'Yeah, what happened last night, Ryuu?' "To sum it up, Shirome was taken by the Master of Hell, you asked me to sleep in your room, I took you to your bed, I was about to just try and sleep on the couch but you said, 'No. Same bed.', I hesitated by obliged anyway." Ryuu said, finishing up the coffee. "And now, we're here." "But... Shirome on her bed sleeping right now..." Shiro responded. "Also..." Shiro pointed towards Shigaraki. Ryuu noticed the anger clear on Shigaraki face. "Did you do anything else?" "Nope." Ryuu shrugged. "Good morning." Koki said, startling the three. "Morning." Ryuu replied. "Is Shirome back?" Koki asked. "Apparently." Ryuu replied, putting three cups of coffee on the table. Ryuu then made a cup for himself and started drinking. "Geez, you're that worried about me?" Shirome said behind Koki, startling the man. "Shirome!" Koki said, hugging the smaller girl. Ryuu yawned and decided to go to his room to sleep, as it was only 5:43 AM. "Red hair." Shiro called. "Yeah, Shiro?" Ryuu responded, turning around. "What were you thinking about putting your arm around me while I was sleeping, huh?" Shiro asked, giving him a look. Ryuu sweat-dropped as he saw the look on Shigaraki and Shirome's face. "Should've never buried your face into my chest." Ryuu yawned once again. Shiro's eyes widened. "I did?" "Still. What gave you the right to do that? I was tired for god's sake! Damn my sleep amnesia..." Shiro's face said that she was embarrassed. Ryuu now looked embarrassed. He bowed down deeply in front of Shiro. "S-Sumimasen!" he mumbled. "Stop apologizing, geez. Put your head up." Shiro commanded. Ryuu obliged. "Annoying... This is almost as annoying as your drinking habits... and also..." Shiro looked directly at Ryuu. "Next time I catch you drinking or smoking I will personally throw every bit of alcohol and cigarettes in the hideout, got me?" It was clear that she was angry by the look on her face, but Ryuu had never seen her this angry before. "Y-Yes." Ryuu replied. The red-haired male walked back to his room and sighed. "Why is my life like this?" Ryuu sighed, his eyes getting dull. He looked at his eyes in a mirror. "These eyes... how come she doesn't despise them?" He heard a knock from the door. "Red hair, you left something." Ryuu sighed and turned into ghost mode, not fully, you can see him but you just can't touch him. He poked his head through the door. "Yes?" "I know you are partly in ghost mode. Turn it off." Shiro said. "Ughhhh." Ryuu sighed as he popped his head back into his room. He turned partial ghost mode off and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked once more. "That's better, now..." Shiro got on her toes and gave Ryuu a kiss on the cheek, his face turning red. "You left that. Feeling better?" Ryuu's face exploded with red as he nodded his head. "Y-Yeah.." "Eh? Why is your face red? You don't have a fever, do you?" Shiro asked, harshly but innocently. "N-No. I don't." Ryuu replied. "Then why is your face red?" Shiro asked. "I-I must be b-b-blushing." Ryuu said. "And why is that?" Shiro asked. "Cause' y-you kissed me on the cheek..." Ryuu slightly smiled. "And? It's just a kiss on the cheek, dummy." Shiro started getting closer. "If you don't tell me the truth something bad might happen." "But I am telling the truth." Ryuu said moving back. "I know when you're lying." Shiro cornered Ryuu at a wall. "You're such a bad liar, red hair... when someone kisses me on the cheek I don't react like that. When I kissed Shirome on the cheek, she didn't react like that. Then why did you?" Shiro gave Ryuu a face, telling him she really didn't understand. "Because I've never really gotten a kiss on the cheek from a girl, mainly only from Tenko when we were younger." Ryuu shrugged. Shiro moved back. "Oh my, I never knew you had that kind of relationship with my cousin..." She teased. "It's n-not like that. S-Stop teasing." Ryuu blushed. "Poor you..." Shiro mumbled. "I guess... I have an apt where I have two feelings for people; either I despise you or I don't dislike you. For Tenko, it would be that I don't dislike him. For you, it would be that I despise you. Simple." "And don't worry. Tenko did the same thing when we were younger, and even now he does even though I'm 14, for god's sake..." Shiro responded. Suddenly, they heard strange noises coming from outside the room, sounding like Koki and Shirome. "You hear that, Shiro?" Ryuu asked. "I know those voices. It's Shirome and Vulture." Shiro responded. "I know. Wanna go see what they're doing?" Ryuu questioned. "Sure. I'm bored anyways." Shiro replied. Ryuu and Shiro went to the room where the noise was coming from and opened the door. In the room, they saw Shirome and Koki in a... strange position. Shirome had her feet on Koki's head, with him making a face that did not describe fear or pain, but... pleasure? "What the-" Ryuu said in confusion. Koki laughed at what Shirome was doing. "I missed you doing this to me, Mei." "Well, It's your fault for doing what you did." Shirome responded. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." Ryuu sighed, going back to his room. "I'm going back with you. I don't want a part of this." Shiro said, following after Ryuu. Ryuu went into his room at sat on his bed. He took out his phone and saw his wallpaper. It was a picture of him, Koki, and a light purple-haired man. "Who's that?" Shiro asked, pointing to the unknown man. She stared at the photo intently, almost like she knew the man, but was having trouble remembering. "Oh, that's Ishida Kunihiko. Me, him, and Koki are in a rap group called Matenrō." Ryuu smiled. "Ishida... why do I feel like I've heard that name before..." Shiro mumbled. "But this 'rap group' of yours reminds me of a band..." "Which band?" Ryuu asked. "The most popular female band. You know, Kichan's band?" Shiro responded. "Ohh, you're talking about Perma." Ryuu said. "Mhm. Except that they are far more well known and popular than your group." Shiro harshly replied. "But since you showed me your wallpaper, can I show you mine?" "Sure..." Ryuu replied. Shiro took out her phone and showed Ryuu the wallpaper. It was a picture of Shiro, Shirome and a black-haired girl with red stripes in her hair. "Who's that?" Ryuu said, pointing to the girl. "Mukuro Kamukura. I call her Corpse. She's a friend. Really my only friend..." Shiro responded. "Where is she now?" Ryuu questioned. "With the Shie Hassaikai. She's a Yakuza." Shiro said. "Oh! Same with Ishida!" Ryuu replied. "Hold on... now I know why he looked familiar!" Shiro said. "He's the man Mukuro calls 'Ishi' right?" "Yup!" Ryuu replied. "Oh, and also, before you get confused, Mukuro isn't a girl." Shiro said. "Are they gender-neutral?" Ryuu asked. "Yes, but people use female pronouns to address her with. How did you know, red hair?" Shiro asked, looking at Ryuu with eyes he has never seen before. "Ishi-kun tells me about everyone he works with." Ryuu shrugged. "Oh, how boring..." Shiro mumbled. "Anyways, goodnight..." Shiro fell softly on top of Ryuu, sleeping cutely. Ryuu stroked the girl's hair. 'I'll get back up at 9 AM.' ~Time Skip~ "Shiro, wake up." Ryuu said softly. "Mmm..." Shiro opened her eyes slightly. "Red... hair... what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes. "I-It's 9 AM. We should start preparing for the U.S.J." Ryuu replied, rubbing his teal eyes. "Man... do we have to?" Shiro asked, looking at Ryuu with innocent eyes. "Kuro says we all have to go." Ryuu said looking at Shiro with tired eyes. "Aww... but I wanna hang out with you more..." Shiro teased. "We can hang out more later. Alright?" Ryuu smiled. Shiro puffed out her cheeks cutely. "Meanie..." "Sumimasen..." Ryuu said tiredly. "Stop apologizing..." Shiro replied. "You... are... annoying..." "Sumi-" Ryuu cut himself off before he actually apologized. "Well, let's get ready." "I don't need to get ready. Can I just go in this outfit?" Shiro asked. Ryuu looked at Shiro's outfit, it being a plain gray oversized sweatshirt. "Sure, just go put on some shoes. I gotta change." Ryuu yawned. "So you let me go out with this outfit when we have to fulfill a villain mission but not when we go out normally?" Shiro asked, sitting down on the bed. "I guess." Ryuu said, putting on his striped collared shirt. He then went into ghost mode and changed into his black jeans then turned it off. "Overprotective much..." Shiro mumbled. She started floating unconsciously, at the same time she was floating her shoes towards her, putting them on with her quirk. She was still floating, and Ryuu noticed it. Ryuu then put his socks and shoes on. He then found his teal tie and put it on, but not appropriately. His collar wasn't buttoned all the way and his tie was loose. "Hey. I wanna float too." Ryuu smirked. He started floating in the air. Due to his quirk, he can do a lot of things dealing with levitating or floating. "Heeeeyy... no fair..." Shiro puffed out her cheeks cutely. She started flying closer to Ryuu. She touched his nose. "You can't float without me, idiot..." Ryuu swirled around and chuckled. "This is fun!" 'I've got an idea!' Shiro thought to herself, as she evil laughed in her mind. "Hey, red hair... isn't it kinda hot in here?" Shiro teasingly asked, yawning and stretching her arms out. "A little bit, yeah." Ryuu replied. Shiro yawned. "Man... clothes are annoying..." She then started to take off her oversized sweatshirt. Ryuu noticed this, his face turning bright red. Ryuu covered his eyes quickly. "S-S-Shi-chan. Put your clothes back on!" "It's hot in this room. What's the big deal?" Shiro asked innocently. Ryuu peaked between his fingers to see the sweatshirt half-way up her waist, with him seeing her stomach and her white underwear. His face turned even redder. Ryuu turned around, his face as red as Shiro's eyes. "Please put your sweatshirt back on." "Man... party pooper..." Shiro put the sweatshirt back on and hugged Ryuu from behind. "Just so you know, I was joking..." Ryuu turned around to look at Shiro but noticed some people at the door. It was Shirome and Koki. "Oh, hello Mei, Vulture." Shiro greeted them. "You look more angry than usual today, Mei..." "Hey Ryuu-kun, Shiro." Koki smiled. Ryuu stopped floating and went to go talk to Koki. Shiro stopped floating as well and started talking to Shirome. "He pissed you off again, didn't he?" "Of course he did." Shirome sighed as she grabbed Koki's collar. "Tell them what you did before I hit you." Ryuu looked at the two and chuckled. "Koki-kun is quite a handful isn't he?" "Of course he is. He's annoying." Shirome sighed. "Now, are you gonna tell them or should I?" Koki laughed nervously. "Mei-Chan... I really missed you-" "Stop trying to change the subject." Shirome interjected. "Long story short, he groped me." Ryuu shook his head. "Such a dork." The red-haired male left the room and went to the bar to get some apple juice because he wasn't feeling vodka or whiskey. "Come on! It was an accident!" He heard Koki exclaim. "I was so happy to see you that I hugged you, and unknowingly did that!" "So? You always do it when fighting whenever you grab me from behind. And I always hit you afterwards." Shirome responded. Ryuu turned to see Shiro walking with Koki and Shirome. "Geez, you two bicker like a married couple." Shiro said, running up to Ryuu. "For real. it's kind of annoying." Ryuu sighed, taking a sip of his apple juice. "Do you want to say it to my face?" Shirome gave Ryuu a death glare. He saw behind her Koki giving the 'you're gonna die if you continue' face. Ryuu rolled his eyes in annoyance and took his apple juice and walked back into his room. "People are so fuckin' annoying these days." Shiro followed after him. "If people are annoying, am I annoying?" Ryuu looked to see Shiro with an emotionless face, but eyes which he had never seen before, almost sad. "Let me put it a different way. Certain people are so fuckin' annoying these days." Ryuu rephrased. "You should probably stop swearing in front of me. I despise people who do. And I'm also a child." Shiro said, starting to fly again. "You-......nevermind..." Ryuu said going into his room and locking his door. ~Time Skip~ "Red hair." Shiro knocked on Ryuu's door. "C'mon Tenko asked to see you since we're almost leaving." "Alright, I'm coming." Ryuu said, opening his door. He walked over to Shigaraki and sat down beside him. "Yes, Ten?" Ryuu asked. "Firstly, we are about to leave for U.S.J in 20 minutes, so make sure everything is ready." Shigaraki said. "Second... look..." Shigaraki pointed at Shiro, who, despite Ryuu having told her before, was no longer wearing shoes and was playing on a video game console with a lollipop in her mouth. "Yeah, what about her?" Ryuu asked, looking where Shigaraki was pointing at. Then his eyes suddenly widened. He noticed a stitched up scar barely visible on her skin past the oversized dark gray sweatshirt. "That stiched up scar in the middle of her chest. Do you see it?" Shigaraki asked. "Yeah. I see it." Ryuu said, looking closely at the scar. "Just guess who caused it..." Shigaraki looked down, balling up his hands, which were on the table. "That man..." Ryuu replied, looking wide-eyed at Shigaraki. "Look at this..." Shigaraki took out a photo, which showed Shiro smiling beautifully with her father and Shigaraki. "No scar, see?" He pointed towards Shiro's chest on the photo. Then he took out another photo showing Shiro, her father, and Shigaraki, but there was something different about it compared to the other one. "See? A scar, right here." Shigaraki pointed towards Shiro's chest on the photo; there was the same scar Ryuu saw on the current Shiro. "So this man, he...he did that to Shiro." Ryuu said quietly, his fists clenching. "I don't know the details, but he was a scientist. My assumption would be that he experimented on her by cutting out some part of her body. Or just to take a sample of her skin, since her skin fails to produce melanin, due to her being an albino." Shigaraki sadly looked at the table. "What kind of fucking father experiments on their child? That shit is messed up." Ryuu said, looking sadly at Shiro. "I asked Shirome if there was a way to destroy his soul forever." Shigaraki began. "She said there are two ways; one if she asks the soul of the deceased person if they wish for their soul to be destroyed, or..." "Or?" Ryuu asked. "Or... by bringing them back as a demon and killing them in their demon body, which would make them incredibly strong and dangerous..." Shigaraki finished. "So...maybe....we could kill him...for good..." Ryuu said looking straight in Shigaraki's eyes. "If we bring him back to life as a demon, and we try to kill him, but fail... he's stuck in this world forever as a demon, meaning he'll never age, is almost impossible to kill, and can do whatever he wants with his demon powers, getting stronger the more people he kills. Only the Master of Hell can send him back... but the possibility of that happening is slim..." Shigaraki responded "Dammit..." Ryuu mumbled, looking at the ground. "Some say 'take risks' but... should this really be a risk we could take? If we fail, then he'll-" Shigaraki tried saying, before getting cut off by Ryuu. "I wanna take this risk but....I'm nervous." Ryuu said as he started shaking. "We could always train against a demon to see if we could defeat him..." Shigaraki suggested. "We should..." Ryuu said, looking at Shigaraki again. "However... which one is the question. There are different levels of demons, and, based on what Shirome told me, he should be a level 7 or 8 demon if he's resurrected, out of 10. That is immensely dangerous and no human could take out a demon that high unless they are given strength by another, or if they train and defeat another demon close to, equal to, or more to the level of that demon." Shigaraki noted. "Let's train against a level 5 demon for now so that we know what we're working with." Ryuu replied. "Ask Shirome. I think one of her servants is a level 5 demon, though I hear that despite her being a level 5, she's incredibly strong, but is still considered a level 5." Shiragaki responded. "If this helps, Shirome's a level 9 demon and the Master of Hell is a level 10 demon." "I'll ask Shirome, later. It's almost time to go anyways." Ryuu said. "Yeah, just... go make sure Shiro's fine... I'll be going. I have to do something important." Shigaraki sat up, and left, waving his hand back as a "goodbye". Ryuu waved back and went to go talk to Shiro. "Shi-chan, put your shoes on. We're leaving in about 5 minutes." "But I don't want to... shoes are annoying..." Shiro responded, pouting. "So you're seriously going to go without shoes?" Ryuu questioned. "Yup." Shiro plainly replied. "Suit yourself." Ryuu shrugged. ~Time Skip~ The league stepped out of Kurogiri's portal. They saw a bunch of U.A. students talking and three pro heroes. "Where the hell is All Might?" Ryuu asked, looking around. "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?" Shigaraki asked. "Hmm..." Shiro mumbled. "How... unfortunate..." 'It is rather... unfortunate for this to happen...' Shirome thought to herself. "Red hair... why isn't All Might here...?" Shiro softly asked, tugging on Ryuu's sleeve. "Maybe a change in plans..." Ryuu mumbled. "I went through all of this trouble bringing this whole crowd. Maybe he'll show up if we...kill some kids..." Shigaraki said with a sinister grin. "Tenko... what did you just say...?" Shiro asked Shigaraki, a shadow being cast over her face. "I said....we'll kill some kids." Shigaraki said looking at Shiro with sadistic eyes. 'Hmm, Kuro's teleporting kids around the U.S.J.' Ryuu thought to himself. Ryuu then saw Aizawa fighting the others. "Guys look. It's Eraser Head..." Shiro then saw Youko about to fight but was stopped by a certain white-haired female. "Ms. Youko. Please don't hurt them too bad..." Youko turned around. "Course I will. You're important to me, Kisaki." She then turned around and jumped off the railing. "I promised someone important to me that i wouldn't hurt you too bad. And I never break a promise." "And Rosethorn..." Shiro mumbled. "So... you guys are here..." Kisaki turned around. "I'll just watch then..." She sat on the railing. "Now, Tenko... what did you say?" Shiro's eyes represented a sense of anger. "Don't say something like that so lightly, you scoundrel. You absolutely disgust me." "Sorry. I didn't mean it." Shigaraki said. Ryuu noticed that Aizawa was done fighting the other villains and came straight towards him. "Shit-" Ryuu went into ghost-mode, knowing Aizawa couldn't take away his quirk since he can't see him. Nomu then came up to Aizawa and smashed his head into the ground. "Ouch. That must hurt like hell." Ryuu said, his tone sounding like one of pain. "How boring..." Shiro remarked as she started flying towards Kisaki. "Man, your teacher sure is wack in the mud..." "He isn't mud, though..." Kisaki innocently said. "Nevermind..." Shiro said. 'Now for me to stop this...' Shiro thought. "Nomu!" Shiro yelled, as Nomu looked back, sweat-dropping. "How many times do I have to tell you not to attack the ones we are not after? And don't you dare kill him or else I'll punish you, got me?" She took out a knife, pointing It at Nomu. "Do I make. Myself. Clear?" Nomu nodded, fearfully. Suddenly, Shiro heard a noise coming from the sky. 'He's here, huh?' "All Might..." Ryuu said, his ghost mode off. He started looking around and saw Ono on the floor with blood on her arms and Kisaki going to help her up. "Dammit, didn't they tell Nomu not the fuck with her?" Ryuu asked to himself. All Might started saying stuff like, 'I AM HERE!', which bothered Ryuu because of his loudness. Then, All Might and Nomu started punching each other as Ryuu silently watched. 'Geez... can this be done already?' Shiro thought to herself, yawning. "How boring is this..." In one quick motion, Shiro moved extremely fast, making it impossible to see her. "Stop, geez. Don't kill him..." All Might stopped and looked at Shiro. "You're-" "Yeah, yeah... I get it. Shiro, daughter of the 'poor' deceased 'pro hero: insomnia'. What a joke..." Shiro commented, sarcastically. "Can you guys end this already?" Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I'm getting sleepier by the second." All Might then punched Nomu and Nomu was sent flying and ended up landing somewhere. "Ha! Asshole." Ryuu laughed. Then, suddenly a bunch of pro heroes came. "We gotta go. It's game over." Shigaraki sighed. Then a pro hero who Ryuu had known as Snipe shot Shigaraki three times. As Ryuu ran over to Shigaraki, the red-haired male got shot in the side and shoulder. "Fuck!" The portal opened and the league was in the hideout again, Shigaraki and Ryuu on the floor in pools of their own blood. "Dammit, I wasn't fast enough." Ryuu whispered as he passed out from blood loss. ~Time Skip~ Ryuu woke up in his room with bandages wrapped around the spots where he got shot. He noticed Shiro sitting beside his bed, mumbling something he could barely understand. "Death...stupid...despise it...annoying...father..." was all he could hear from the mumbling, but it was enough to know that she was in a trance completely. "Shi-chan..." Ryuu whispered. "Oh...red...hair..." Shiro whispered back. "You're alive...I'm glad..." She mumbled the last part. Ryuu smiled but then his smile turned into a frown. His eye bags seemed darker than usual. He seemed more tired than he already was. "I-Is Tenko okay?" his quiet voice asked. "He's fine...Kichan healed him..." Shiro said slowly, almost falling asleep. Ryuu noticed that Shiro's eye bags were darker than usual, but he didn't know why. Ryuu needed some water so he decided to get up. As he tried to get up, a sharp pain shot up to his side making him fall back onto his bed. Ryuu then just stared at the ceiling in silence. Suddenly, he noticed that Shiro had fallen on the bed, sleeping innocently. Ryuu stayed silent, slowly falling asleep.